Silenzio
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: E como começara, nossa trilha sonora terminava com acordes fúnebres. Ambos esquecidos na doce melodia de um réquiem.


_**Fanfic escrita para o **__**"FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

**- - - - **

_**Exaudi oratinem meam, Domine**_

**- - - - **

No principio só se ouvia o choro melodioso de violinos, anunciando a morte que tomara sem avisos a vida de um homem.

Como um maestro conduzia seu concerto, eu conduzia a minha obra mais grandiosa, não com a batuta, mas com uma simples caneta.

Ela riscava o papel segundo meus desígnios, fazendo com que os traços fortes, rápidos, enérgicos; ecoassem como uma _sonata classica_, apenas uma abertura do grande musical que contagiaria o mundo.

E que belo espetáculo se tornaria!

A trilha era seguida por um movimento lento, apaziguador, predecessor do _gran momentum _de notas mais altas e desafiantes. Eu conduzia cada passo, o mestre daquele novo mundo que regozijava ao som da minha música.

Mas você quebrara aquela harmonia...

O detetive sem rosto que ousara me desafiar – ousara gritar em meu anfiteatro durante o _mellodrama_! Com um solo rude, de notas diversas, selvagem, quebrando o silencio do interlúdio e quase arruinando aquela peça!

Que entrasse então o minueto, onde seriamos nós a dançar conforme aquela musica, alternando os contraltos e tenores. _La bella voz_ da garota com olhos inigualáveis enchendo o salão, fazendo meu pulso mover-se com mais vontade. Você teria de perder, pois não havia canção mais bela que a minha...

Mas novamente o som grave e baixo tomou conta do espetáculo, ribombando em meus ouvidos e fazendo-me perder o compasso.

Que seguisse o seu jogo então. Não me faria mal aguardar para então desatar meu _gran finale_.

Alguma coisa parecia mudar, no entanto. Sem posse do meio para conduzir e sem as lembranças da melodia suave que criei, eu aprendi a seguir a tua canção. Era tímida, mas forte, crescia a cada passo, cada nota mais surpreendente e atordoante. Chegava a me machucar você achar que eu poderia perturbar tal ato. Se era ouvindo-o que eu sentia paz, como poderia querer parar aquele som inebriante, como o de uma _abertura francesa_?

E no final, tinhas razão.

Mesmo que seu som ecoasse em minha mente, o som forte, quase insano de sua música não conseguia apagar o formigamento em meus dedos. Era preciso que eu conduzisse o mundo para a utopia perfeita com meus acordes.

E nesta utopia seu concerto não poderia continuar.

**- - - - **

_**Lux perpetua luceat eis**_

**- - - -**

Por segundos a música parou. Não havia nenhuma melodia triste, nenhum violino a tocar, apenas os sons secos dos computadores, da chuva incessante lá fora e da cadeira caindo. No segundo em que o segurei em meus braços, não havia nada além do seu último suspiro ecoando em meus ouvidos.

Nem os sinos que me falara...

Em seus olhos eu pude ver brilho sem igual, como se a calmaria dos instrumentos estivesse ali guardada, tragada por sua alma e trancada no âmago de seu ser. Havia paz naqueles orbes negros e, de alguma forma, era revoltante ver que era o silêncio que o fazia assim, e não a minha sinfonia.

Tomado pelo ultraje de vê-lo partir calmamente em silêncio, sem uma nota de adeus ou um acorde triste anunciando tua despedida, gritei.

No trovoar de um raio, minha música retorna, tomando o controle daquele teatro.

Por anos não havia outra melodia senão a minha, que contagiava e trazia novas vozes, abria novos horizontes. E em contentamento, o mundo me agradecia, em voz alta entoando _Ode an die Freude¹_.

Outros como você apareceram. Ambos com tons diferentes, um insistente e de batidas fortes, outro calmo como um _shcerzo_ antes do rompante final. Os dois, no entanto, traziam no fundo sua melodia. E era revoltante o modo como nenhum conseguia afirmá-la, tocá-la com a mesma calma e força que você.

Talvez pena revolta, pela ansiedade em procurar no compasso deles a sua sinfonia inacabada, minha música não mais possuía o ardor de antigamente.

E sem perceber, deixei meu _concerto di vitta_ ser sobreposto pelo poslúdio de seu pupilo, tentando desesperadamente soprar uma nota que pudesse criar um impulso e continuar o meu _allegro_.

Foi tudo em vão e sem saída eu corri.

Mas o som não desaparecia.

Deitei-me em uma escada, fatigado pela corrida e pelo sangue que escorria dos tiros – fortes batidas em um surdo na peça de Near – e esperei.

Pelo silêncio.

Para morrer em paz apreciando a ausência de notas, melodias e condutores com a qual você se foi...

Foram minutos, horas – ou foram segundos? – até sentir aquela dor em meu peito. Como o deus da morte prometera, ele selara meu destino, tomando meu instrumento de regência para si novamente.

O silêncio não vinha.

Fechei meus olhos com força. Será que nem de sua paz eu podia compartilhar? Teriam meus atos se infiltrado de tal forma em minha mente que em morte eu ainda seria obrigado a ouvi-los repetidamente, sem fim? E então eu ouvi...

Quando novamente minhas pálpebras se abriram eu tive certeza. Realmente estava ali, exatamente como em minhas lembranças, a imagem do rapaz pálido, de cabelos e orbes negros. Tão simples por fora e um turbilhão de perguntas por dentro. Como a mais chocante sinfonia de Beethoven, com o mais doce prelúdio. Simplesmente...

...Você.

Enquanto meu _Messias²_ terminava de forma trágica, você estava ali, como esteve há anos em um dia chuvoso, esperando pelo fim da sonata.

E finalmente o silêncio.

Um momento de paz, onde a orquestra se retirava da câmara, fechando o espetáculo, assim como meus olhos se fechavam.

E como começara, nossa trilha sonora terminava com acordes fúnebres.

Ambos esquecidos no doce acorde de um _réquiem._

**- - - - **

_**Et requiem aeternam dona eis.**_

**- - - - **

**x.X.x**

"_**Ouve a minha oração, Senhor**_

_**Luz perpétua os ilumine**_

_**E dá-lhes o repouso eterno."**_

_**-- Trechos de Requiem, de Mozart**_

_**1 **__– Ode na die Freude: Ode à Alegria, Sinfonia n° 9 de Beethoven._

_**2 **__– Messias: sinfonia/ ouverture de Handel._

**

* * *

**_Olá pessoal! _

_Não me livrei dos dramas! XD Bah, é legal escrever dramas... u.u Faltava um de Death Note... Agora quem sabe eu consigo escrever sobre outras coisas?! XD_

_Well, obrigada por lerem! o/_

_Beijos,_

_K-chan LP_


End file.
